


The People You Meet at Pride

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Pride, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I had an end for this but as I was writing it changed into something completely different and now here we are. No real plot just wanted some version of Sanvers to survive this crazy world. So yes, this is another of my multiverse version of Sanvers in love shorts with some of Alex 38 and Kelly tossed in for some angsty drama. All comments, reviews, and kudos welcome. fair warning there is some very very very mild smut if you can read between the lines but it is brief but still warning just to cover all bases.Happy reading.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The People You Meet at Pride

National City Pride.

The first since the multiverse collapsed and was rebooted by Oliver Queen and since the world was almost destroyed by that virtual reality nightmare.

"Ally will you calm down? I'm sure whoever that was is fine." Kelly sighed once again needing to tug her girlfriend's arm to get her attention after the fifth time Alex tried again to catch sight of the blonde who had not so heroically swooped in to help after some nice from behind looking dark-haired woman went down hard a few steps ahead of them the last part of the color run.

"Kels you and I both saw how hard she went down." Alex reminds like a broken record. "That knee will defiantly bruise up."

Kelly groans pulling the taller woman around to face her. "Yes, Al I saw how hard she went down but I also saw how fast that woman she was running with stepped in to help her." Alex sighs in defeat knowing that the other woman doesn't fully understand her urgency in wanting to check on the fallen runner.

She had to find her. Just to be sure that one her mind wasn't just playing some cruel trick considering that even without seeing her face Alex knows Maggie Sawyer's curves anywhere meaning that she just knew the fallen runner had been her ex-fiancée.

Kelly sighs loudly again as she takes both the agent's hands in her own. "Just this once let someone else play the doctor." Kelly pleads not letting go of Alex's hands. "Let's just enjoy ourselves today alright?"

Alex takes a deep breath through her nose as she nods. "You're right." She agrees trying to shake away what she thought she saw as she meets her girlfriend's eyes. Besides that, couldn't have been _her_ Maggie anyway. "You're right." She repeats louder "So how about we go hunt up the sweets stand I'm guessing they have here? I thought I smelled cupcakes earlier and I've been dying for one ever since."

"And who knows maybe we'll spot a few more doppelgangers while we're here." Kelly laughs remembering how stunned Alex had been when they spotted a woman who looked incredibly like Lena only her hair was more dark blonde rather than the natural darker color they were used to seeing her with during the warmups before the run.

It was only after hearing someone calling to the one, they could swear was Lena as 'Tess' as the blonde knelt in greeting to a rather slobbery German shepherd that they let the matter drop.

They knew that their Lena at least tolerated dogs, but they weren't sure she would be that comfortable around all that slobber like the blonde-haired version of her seemed to be.

Alex shrugs sliding her arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Maybe. I mean remember how many of Brainy we already have to handle."

*****

"I still can't believe you picked _that_ shirt babe." Maggie laughs tightening her hold around the neck of her stubborn girlfriend who insisted she carries her around piggyback after the cop tripped over her own feet too dazzled by her girlfriend's beauty in the last leg of the rainbow run.

Not that she would _ever_ admit it to anyone other than said girlfriend that is.

"Why? It is pride after all." the taller woman wonders looking down at the shield printed in perfect rainbow paint across her front then meeting Maggie's eyes over her own shoulder "Ohh-Do you think someone had figured me out?" she wonders in only the slights of actual worry behind the question.

Her house crests. The symbol for the house of El

True Alex might have only half strength when it came to her powers anymore since waking up on this new Earth, but she still has her memories of growing up on Krypton, she still remembers being sent to Earth, she still has her memories of being the _'Supergirl'_ of her world before that red energy wave destroyed it but since waking up afterward it seemed this new Earth had it's own _'Supergirl'_ it didn't need her to protect it and she had a woman in her bed and in her life that she hadn't had before.

A woman that as they grew to know one another in the following months turned out to be the love of her life. Her other half. Her perfect partner. The one and only Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie rolls her eyes nuzzling her face against the back of her girlfriend's neck as they wander deeper into the growing crowd now that the fair was in full swing. "I think you're safe." She promises keeping her voice low just in case. "This place seems to think someone who looks like your sister is their Supergirl so I can keep you all for myself."

Alex groans in warning when the words are kisses down the back of her neck making walking and thinking difficult. "But that shirt is still way too distracting to be worn in public." Maggie determines with a coy smile. "So, I guess Tessa picked it out huh?"

"Maybe." Alex relents glade Maggie wasn't able to see just how badly she was blushing. "and it may be too distracting for _you_ " she teases trying to regain her cool. "but how about I text Tessa and Kar to pick us up a cupcake and you let me take a real look at that scrap of yours?"

"Sounds good." Maggie agrees hooking her chin over Alex's shoulder as they change course toward the row of benches instead of down the main lane of the fairway. "Let's just hope they can find some dog-friendly threats before they find us or, we're going to have one cranky pooch in our hands."

Alex laughs at that picking her way effetely passed the growing number of bodies all heading toward the main fairway "She gets that from you babe." she reminds

"Whatever nerd." Maggie sighs pressing her lips against the back of her girlfriend's neck.

*****

"Kara?" Kelly exclaimed in surprise when she spots her girlfriend's little sister in full rainbow smeared workout gear waiting in line at one of the smaller snacks stands.

The blonde turned at the sound of her name so did the darker haired blonde she was talking with. "Lena?" Alex gaped taking in the equity multicolored choke spattered woman snuggled way to intimately to be counted as casual against her sister's side.

"Tessa." The Lena copy corrects also seeming to be just as surprised at seeing them as Alex and Kelly were to meet them. "This is so meta." She whispers to the Kara double her eyes ping-ponging between the other couple left gaping in shock at them while helpfully whipping away some of the colorful paint she'd left smeared crossed her wife's lips after their rudely interrupted kiss as they waited for their order.

"Well, what did you think considering there is a double of me flying around." Kara shrugged giving the Lena or Tessa as she was calling herself a playful nudge with her shoulder while the dog Alex and Kelly now say was an adorable shepherd Pitbull mix the couple had with them reared up onto its back legs in an attempt to attack Alex's face with loving kisses.

"Laura Gertrude Danvers stop it right now." Tessa scolds giving a halfhearted tug on the leash, but the dog wasn't about to let up as Alex knees after a consenting shrug from the Kara double.

"Yeah but come on." Kara waves off her eyes on Alex. "I mean besides the hair they would be complete twins."

"Who could be twins?" Kelly asks already guessing the answer while Kara digs out her phone and scrolls in the pictures.

Alex managed to push Laura's tongue away long enough to look up at her girlfriend at Kelly surprised gasp when the phone was passed over for her inspection. "It's you…. well you from that VR trip you took a few months back….at least looks-wise." She explains turning the phone so she could see.

The former DEO director needed every bit of tactical training she had when she noticed that alright the picture had been cropped for the moment; she recognized the arm still visible wrapped around her double's waist.

Maggie's arm.

"One person's virtual reality is another's actual reality," Tessa comments nodding in thanks when the vender they were still standing in front of finished filling their order and passes it out the window to them.

"So weird." Kara sighs holding out her hand to help the double of her sister to her feet once Laura had calmed enough to let her up. "But at the same time so familiar as well." she amends pulling the hand she held until Alex was pulled in for a hug.

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover it-sis." Alex agrees hugging this double of Kara gingerly. "Lutessa Kieran Luthor-Danvers get your sexy ass back here right now." Kara barked suddenly breaking away to chase after the new version of Lena as before she slips away into the crowd.

"Want to follow them?" Kelly wonders while Alex glances down at the third member of the party yet to move from her seated place at the agent's side.

"We'd better else their Alex might come after us for dognapping."

*****

"See them yet?" Maggie sighs as she leans back into the safety of her girlfriend's arms while the taller woman curls even closer against her back. The 'cold pack' Alex had wrapped around her leg (Superpowered freeze breath frozen towel) really was helping but it was more the strong arms cuddled around her middle that really dulled the pain as Maggie tilts her head back against her girlfriend's shoulder as she asks.

"Nope," Alex answers pressing her lips against the top of her little spoon's head. "But they are coming. I promised you a treat, didn't I?" Maggie giggles as Alex's hand slips under the front of her shirt smearing the chock from the rainbow run onto her skin as she traces the tight muscles of her stomach.

"Ally." her lover mews her heartbeat singing in Alex's ears as her hands moved higher rather than lower as Maggie had no doubt hoped they might.

"Shh. I've got you, Sawyer." Alex promises giving her another soft kiss this one to her shoulder. "Besides better to have all these colors on you rather than inside you. Don't you think?"

Maggie couldn't think about much of anything besides the massaging circles of her girlfriend's hands against her heated skin so much so that she didn't notice when their snuggled couple of two became a rowdy group of four.

"Oh, come on you two. We are going to have company soon and you're working each other up. In public no less." Tessa scolds as she slides into the seat opposite the starched-out couple on the other side of the table. "As hot as that is how about we table it until you have doors that lock between you and the outside world?"

"Haha, and since when as a locked door ever stopped you?" Kara laughs jogging over to them with a devilish smile on her lips earning an equally amused one in return from Tessa. "Shut up Danvers."

"Um, Kara. Where the hell is my dog?" Alex questions. To be fair the disappearance of her beloved pet was about the only thing short of kryptonite falling from the sky again that could distract from the railed-up beauty still starched out along her front. " _Our_ dog, Ally." Maggie corrects a bit upset at being left out.

"Right, Kara where the hell is _our_ dog." Alex corrects sending Maggie a guilty look and a heartfelt "Sorry babe." that warms Maggie's heart to no end.

"What do you mean where is she- she's with –well you." Kara defends shrinking into Tessa's arms under her sister's disbelieving and fiery gaze. Literally Alex's eyes glowed in warning fire until the loud bark that could only be from Laura cooled the fire.

"See told you she was alright."

Alex continued to glare at her older sister until Laura was within view.

"Hey. Come on injured here baby." Maggie complained when Alex not so gently speed out from behind her to catch the equally fast dog midair.

"Dog…hey dog. Can you slow up a little? Some of us only have two legs."

"Her name is Laura babe."

"Her name is Laura."

Maggie's eyes snapped up at the almost echoed call her eyes zeroing in on the second of the two women jogging toward them.

Her hair was different than she remembered from that night, but she was sure this was her. The Alex that had both re-foraged only to end up re-shattering her fragile heart the night she allowed her to walk out her door. Choosing children, she didn't yet have over Maggie's love.

"Laura sorry." The dark-skinned woman who'd been chasing after the pup panted now bracing her hands against her knees as she caught her breath. "She's a fast one."

"Takes after her mama." Kara pipes up her eyes on her sister's back earning a hard elbow in the ribs from Tessa.

For a second the two Alexs only looked one another over. Curious. Assessing. Intrigued.

"Nice shirt."

Maggie scoffs at the too appreciating tone as dark eyes appraise _her girlfriend._ She was grateful when Laura hops up into the bench beside her giving her a reason to keep from looking at the woman Alex had replaced her with. Rao how she wished now that she hadn't let J'onn to restore her memories of that other Earth. So, she keeps her head down despite noticing how the Alex that wasn't hers anymore kept trying to catch her eye.

Then she was gone. Turned away with the smiling new one Maggie hadn't caught the name of on her arm as they headed back into the crowd.

"I can't believe you invited them to game night babe. I mean really?" Tessa was grumbling glaring over at Kara while the Alex drops down beside her dazed girlfriend yet to move from watching her double and that Kelly woman walk off.

"What I was trying to be hospitable." Kara defends dividing up the until then completely forgotten refreshments they'd brought back.

"Just for that your sleeping on the couch." Alex snapped while Maggie turns around now the retreating couple is out of sight resting her head against the Kryptonian's shoulder.

"In the living room." Tessa agrees earning a pained pout from Kara.

"Some Pride day huh?" Alex sighs winding her arms back around Maggie's waist letting Kara, Tessa, and Laura dig into the collection of treats waiting on the table. Choosing instead to crack one of the cooling bottles of water instead.

"Some Pride day." Maggie echoes leaning back against the strong body behind her own as she accepts a drink from the bottle Alex offered.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

"I love you too, Alex Danvers," Maggie whispers back when she finished draining the last of the water. "Forever." she adds where only a Kryptonian would be able to hear her. as she brings their joined hands up to press a kiss against Alex's knuckles while Alex's lips press against the back of her hand. "Forever." she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a Game Night chapter or just keep it like this?


End file.
